Pasta? Pending Title
by SongsofPsyche1945
Summary: An apathetic girl is reluctantly transfered into LOTRS to become enlightened. This is the story of her  awkward  adventures.


Ciao Cumpari!

I have noticed that all my stories are horribly angsty and depressing, so I have decided to try my hand at a more comical one. After reading several mary-sues, and getting rather annoyed I have decided to write a piece that mimics the common mary sue. I know many people have written parodies of this kind of writing, but I must say, it way too much fun to think about to not write at least one down.

So I have started, I dont have a name for it yet, so it will be "Pasta?" until further notice. This mary-sue-parody follows the adventures of Allie, who's apathy towards LOTRS gets her into more trouble than she planned to ever have. Since I am in Italy I thought it would be fun to have the story start off right here in Rome, and then to braid some of my own adventures into it. So you can kinda look of it as a mary-sue-parody/PMK's awkward moments in Rome.

I plan to keep it short, no more than 7 chapters. And, unlike the others, I think Im going to start this one off at Helm's Deep (The Two Towers), and skip all the cliched Rivendel/tenth-walker/Moria baloogie that everyone else writes.I have decided to write it all down before I begin posting. Since I am still in Italy, and the internet is incredibly sketchy. Currently, it is about a quarter of the way done right now, once I have written I will post the chapters.

Below is a sneak preview of "Pasta?", please read and review! I hope you enjoy it, and have as much fun reading it as I have had writing it.

Molto Amore,

P.M.K (Princess Meow Kitty)

In Which Allie Realizes That All Those Fanfictions Are Actually True

"Wait a minute..." Allie interupted the men, Mr. Scruffy and Mr. King/Dude stared at her.

"Helm's Deep? We are at HELMS DEEP?" she nearled shrieked

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh no no no no no this is bad, very bad." Allie muttered. Way back in her mind she was starting to remember all of her friends conversations, "oh yes, Legolas looked hot riding down that shield at _Helm's Deep" _"it was so sad when Hadlump died at _Helm's Deep." _Swiftly, Allie reached into her bag and started rummaging.

The men, who did not know what to think of this strange behavior from this strange girl dressed in blue pants stared quietly at her.

Allie, who had finished rummaging pulled out her Kindle. On it, among the other 111 books was the Lord of the Rings trilogy which Amy had bought her as a going away present. Allie had idly started it on the plane, but not know which one came first, had started with _The Two Towers _ which led to even greater confusion and even more apathy towards the series. She remembered that shse had gotten bored, and had just started looking randomly through it and had came across something called _Helm's Deep. _Not knowing what it was, or why they were going there she had given up and slept. But now, she frantically was trying where it was so she could confirm that these men were crazy.

By now, Mr. Scruffy and Mr. King/Dude had gone back to talking, there was a war going on! They had no time to listen to a frantic teenager rummaging through a strange device. They were just discussing when Gandalf would be arriving when they were interrupted again by a shriek:

"Nooooooooooooooooo this is Helms Deep? The _Helm's Deep? _ And you are Theodan, _THE THEODAN?"_

Not knowing what to make of this question, then men glanced quickly at her and ignored her. Allie was trying not to hyperventilate.

"This must be a mistake. What is this place? Some cooky fan based shopping mall? Thats it, I am out of here. I came to Rome to escape this Lord of the Rings madness. I bid you all good day. Ciao ciao ciao" and with that, Allie stood up and nearly pummeled straight into a tall figure, dressed in green with long blonde hair. Their eyes met for a secound and she saw they were of the deepest blue, her eyes trailed to his ears and she saw they yes, they were pointed. Legolas, the (according to Amy) hottest elf on the planet was staring right back at her. This was too much for Allie, with a last shriek of "NNOOOOOO!" she wacked the elf on the shoulder just to confirm that he was real, and when her fist his solid flesh and bone she realized that this was real. She was in the story of Lord of the Rings, like all those fanfictions Amy always made her read. She took a step back from the figure, who looked just as confused as she felt, and then overtaken by it all, she fainted.


End file.
